


Коробка

by Riakon



Category: Banlieue 13 (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28285890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: — Это вообще что? — попытка сформулировать вопрос чуть чётче всё же выбивает из Лейто смешок. Наверное, нормальным делом было бы провести пояснительную беседу, а не хмыкать, пожимать плечами и затаскивать в дом коробку наподобие тех, в которых оставляют щенков, чтобы никто из соседей не задавал лишних вопросов.
Relationships: Leïto/Damien Tomaso
Kudos: 4





	Коробка

**Author's Note:**

> Вас интересует что будет дальше? Вы хотите найти больше моих работ? Рекомендую пройти по ссылке на Твиттер и узнать больше о моих работах в закрепе!)  
> https://twitter.com/Riakon3  
> У меня так же есть сообщество в вк и на тамблере для порн-превью:  
> https://vk.com/riakon_porn  
> А так же есть дискорд для болтовни:  
> https://discord.gg/Jye7GP8

— Ну и что мы будем со всем этим делать? — вопрос Дамьена заставляет губы искривиться в усмешке, но Лейто старается быть предельно серьёзным ведь в конечном счёте, привычки сестры не вызывают у него никакого недоумения.

Лола с детства была прямолинейна словно полёт стрелы, и бесстрашна настолько же зная, что намотать чужие кишки на шею её брату не составляет никакого труда, а они сами могут раствориться и исчезнуть в любой момент. Или нет — в конце концов привязанность к родному району делает своё дело.

Догадывается ли об этом Дамьен? Большой вопрос, ответ на который можно без труда найти на слегка озадаченном лице офицера полиции, разглядывающего коробку с надписью «праздничные игрушки двум идиотам», и не слишком-то понимающего, какого хера они совсем не из категории тех, что преподносят друг другу на праздник в благочестивых семействах с Шанз-Элисэ. Нет, на ёлку повесить, конечно можно, особенно некоторые, но она тогда станет определённо хуёвой. В самом прямом смысле этого слова.

— Это вообще что? — попытка сформулировать вопрос чуть чётче всё же выбивает из Лейто смешок. Наверное, нормальным делом было бы провести пояснительную беседу, а не хмыкать, пожимать плечами и затаскивать в дом коробку наподобие тех, в которых оставляют щенков, чтобы никто из соседей не задавал лишних вопросов.

Впрочем, пусть финансовое обеспечение и стало выше, чем в несколько прошлых лет, а переезд одного из представителей закона на постоянное место жительства сюда добавило не благополучному району статусности, всё равно едва ли найдётся идиот, который додумается заявляться со своими претензиями к двери с широкой размашистой надписью «Лейто» и небольшой аккуратной припиской снизу «и Дамьен». Идиотов в их доме, к счастью, не прибавилось.

«Ну, кроме одного», — это особенно странно — испытывать такие чувства, почти нежную привязанность, хрупкую и беззащитную, глядя на то как двигаются выгоревшие добела ресницы, ловя на себя солнечный свет, пока присевший на корточки Дамьен разбирает всё то, что умница-Лола соизволила им послать.

Да, он несправедлив — офицер Томазо, особенно в военной форме, парень умный, хитрый, но временами слишком прямолинеен и честен даже тогда, когда в этом нет никакой выгоды, и в нём ощущается нехватка той самой гибкости, которая нужна для выживания в неспокойном месте. Зато он компенсирует её физической способностью согнуться, извернуться или просто огреть с ноги, когда от него этого не ждёшь.

— Очевидно, подарок, — наконец собирается с мыслями Лейто и присаживается рядом, забираясь рукой во внутренности коробки и вылавливая из её недр самые разные составляющие: смазка, бусы, плаг, ещё одна смазка, расширитель, хитроумная разветвляющаяся игрушка, и ещё смазка...

— Она считает что мы не справимся, или у нас есть какие-то проблемы в постели и комплектации? — насмешливость идёт Дамьену, пускай Лейто никогда не упоминает? насколько ему доставляет удовольствие видеть собственный вклад в чужую личность.

Внутри всё особенно приятно собирается и поджимается, стоит только увидеть как ухмылка ложится на лицо, меняя его до неузнаваемости, будто этот Дамьен и тот, которого знают все прочие, кроме Лейто братья, но не более. Разные вкусы, взгляды, привычки, и лишь облик имеет общие очертания.

«Или так, будто ты моя грязная пошлая тайна», — улыбка прячется в уголках губ, чтобы не выдать сладостный миг любования и не заставить того прятать эту черту под слой привычных правил и законов, которыми Дамьен прикрывается, будто щитом.

Собранный цепной пёс уголовного кодекса Франции меняется на того, кто может по соперничать в хитрости с лисой, но едва ли в состоянии обхитрить горностая. Хотя, время от времени они соревнуются в вопросе того, кто сильнее, быстрее и хитрее — ровно в те редкие моменты, когда слишком часто работающий под прикрытие офицер не вынужден шифроваться во время выполнения очередного правительственного задания.

— Она считает, что мы маленькие дети, которые не в состоянии позаботится о себе, — фыркает, наконец, Лейто, демонстрируя целый ворох самых разных презервативов, вытягивая ленту из случайных, отделённых друг от друга линией перфорации, но довольно крепко держащихся, и чуть пожимает плечами, — и, видимо, она устроилась работать в секс-шоп, где зарплату выдают продукцией, ведь нет никакого другого логичного объяснения тому, что на сей раз в качестве подарка мы получили это.

От Лолы вообще можно ждать чего угодно, в том числе и купонов к семейному психологу, если только сестрёнке покажется, что у них проблемы в отношениях, и плеть в подарок, чтобы выбирать друг из друга дурь, и дурь, собственно, ради увеселения жизни, пусть даже принципиальный Лейто и правильный Дамьен никогда к ней не прикоснутся.

— Ну, или она его ограбила, — неловкие шутки Дамьена заставляют фыркнуть от смеха, чуть потрясти головой и почувствовать, как нежность внутри пульсирует, словно равняясь ритмом с сердечным.

Эмоции не должны вести себя будто органы, однако, Лейто уверен — их можно вырастить, они могут хворать, и от некоторых необходимо избавляться, вырезая, как раковую опухоль, а прочие взращивать с усердием, тщательно соблюдая баланс между излишними и недостаточными, чтобы те не угасли. Заниматься собственным — или чужим — здоровьем не так-то просто, но о Дамьене хочется заботиться скорее инстинктивно, в ответ на всё то, что домашний полицейский старается делать для него, и его маленькой семьи. И для всего района, чёрт побери, ведь кому как не копу знать о том, в какие инстанции нужно отправлять отчёты о том, что обещанный указ работает через задницу, многие пункты не выполняются, но здесь всё ещё есть тот, кто готов за этим всем проследить.

— Если так, то нам придётся навестить её, — соглашается Лейто, и, чуть подумав, добавляет, — или можно просто отправить благодарственный букет.

— Собрав его из того, что не понравилось? — уточнение вновь вызывает смешок, потому что они оба прекрасно знают, куда пообещает засунуть им подобный букет Лола, явившись с натуральным, цветочным наперевес, чтобы не остаться в долгу, так сказать.

— Что ж, для этого нужно опробовать всё содержимое, а его тут с лихвой, словно с расчётом не видеть нас достаточно долго, — собственное замечание наводит на мысль о том, что их усердно от чего-то отвлекают. Если бы у Лолы были проблемы Лейто знал бы об этом — в тринадцатом районе нет замалчивания, все знают друг о друге решительно всё из самого важного, и кто-нибудь да сообщил ему о том, что сестра попала в передрягу, однако, в последнее время слухи ходят совсем другие.

Любопытно, заметил ли это Дамьен, который бывает здесь слишком редко, чтобы быть в курсе всего, и догадается ли офицер о том, какие на самом деле цели преследует Лола, или же сконцентрируется на более занимательном, нежели размышления. По взгляду серых глаз и не сползающей ухмылке нетрудно догадаться, что серьёзный коп настроен не то чтобы решительно, просто на нужный лад, особенно, когда исхитряется двумя пальцами отделить один презерватив от пачки и подцепляет край клыком, надрывая фольгу не до конца.

Чёртова шелуха раздражает, когда пытаешься найти все составные части, чтобы она не колола ноги, если после кто-то пойдёт к холодильнику, сварганить бутербродов, и с учётом того, что выпинывают обычно именно Лейто, подобная забота добавляет благодарности.

— Их слишком много, но если начнём сейчас, то есть вероятность, что до конца моего выходного успеем опробовать треть, — светлые брови чуть поднимаются и Лейто ловит себя на том, что вообще улыбается во весь рот, потому что невозможно сдерживаться, когда он смотрит на Дамьена.

И дело тут не столько в том, что тот выглядит заговорщически-загадочным, а в том, что сладкая нежность поднимается горячей волной и топит к чертям, не позволяя противиться ей, сокрушая даже мысль о том, что стоило бы сначала накормить, напоить, а только потом уже пробовать.

Если офицер Томазо чего-то хочет, он это получит и не так уж и важно будет ли это небольшое место в кровати Лейто или исполнение указа о сносе стены, отделяющей тринадцатый район Парижа от остального добропорядочного города. И, пожалуй, именно это упорство и нежелание сдаваться нравится Лейто больше всего.

— Половину, — в ответ на слово Дамьен щурится, улыбается шире, стаскивая с себя штаны и бросает вызов самым приятным для них обоих способом — утягивая на пол за собой:

— Посмотрим.


End file.
